Bringing You Back To Us
by Inusapphrine
Summary: Sequel to In My Heart Forever! Inuyasha left Kagome and little baby Takoya for their safety and go toward the danger, ready to face whatever comes. Kagome and the group go in search for him with difficulties on the way...


**Bringing You Back To Us**

**By Inusapphrine**

**Sequel to In My Heart Forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the story line and the characters I make up!**

**Chapter 1**

Depressed. That was the atmosphere in the hut, where Sango was hugging Kagome's crying body and Miroku was hugging Takoya closely. Kagome cried and cried for hours. Three hours to be exact and the tears were still coming out. No one could blame her. Inuyasha left to protect her and baby Takoya, and by the sounds of it, her isn't planning on coming back.

It was a very inconvenient time, though. Kagome was catching a cold and the baby needs her father. After all they've been through, whatever he was talking about in the letter must have drew the line. Miroku thought deeply and carefully to think of where he was going, where he would be. After a while he came up with the idea to go after him and head in a direction and hope that it was the right one.

After about another hour or two, Kagome ended up crying herself to sleep. Sango Even had tears in her eyes and when she looked at Miroku, he could tell she had a tint of rage in her. He couldn't blame her. Her closest friend was painfully heartbroken and Inuyasha had the nerve to leave her when she needed him the most.

"I know what we should do, Sango. Shippo and I will go and find him to bring him back. Whatever it was to make him go, we have to convince him that they'll be safe-"

"Don't even think about cutting me out of this. I am going too! I am going to teach that bastard a thing or two." Sango cut in. She was really angry and heartbroken, herself. Miroku only had to nod, because the look in her eye said she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Miroku looked down on Kagome's sleeping tear stained face. His heart just cringed in pain for his friend. How could Inuyasha do something like this, and he knew it would break her heart? He couldn't even think straight. All he knew was that he needed to go soon, because who knows how far of a lead he has already. He decided that as soon as Kagome woke up and told her that they were going after him, he would leave.

Inuyasha kept walking towards the west. That's where he heard that the demons that were after him were. He wanted to meet them there to insure that Kagome and Takoya were safe and out of harms way. It seems so lonely now. All by himself. He had gotten so used to being around Kagome and the others, traveling with them.

It was now that he realized that when they were there he was never lonely, like he was before them. And now, that same lonesome feeling was there, only this time he wasn't ready for it. It has only been a few hours and he already missed them. He wondered if he'd ever see Kagome ever again. He wondered if he would be able to see his little girl grow up. With those thoughts, his heart ached.

He wanted to just turn, go back, and pretend it never happened. But then he remembered the warning that Seshoumaru had given him, and knew he couldn't go back. If he did, he would be putting his family in danger, and he would never be able to bear it. If he lost them, he would have no other reason to live.

It was getting really late, so he jumped into a high tree and slowly fell asleep. In his dreams, he saw Kagome's smiling form holding his little Takoya. It was going to be a long journey without Kagome.

After a while Kagome had woken up and looked around weakly. She looked like all the life in her had been wiped out. She slowly stood up and took a peacefully sleeping Takoya in her arms. She looked down at her little form resting, and the thoughts of her growing up without her father just made Kagome even more depressed and scared. How could she live without Inuyasha? She needed him now more than ever.

"Kagome, it will all be alright. Sango, Shippo and I are going to bring him back, and assure him that you two are safe. We are going to leave soon and if you need anything, Keade will be here to help." Miroku interrupted Kagome's thoughts. Kagome wasn't going to stay here and wait if that's what he was thinking.

"I am going to. I have to go, and if I don't... well, I'm afraid I'll never see him again." Tears started coming back, but she tried to be strong and keep the tears from falling. She stared into Miroku's eyes in a pleading way. And Miroku just sighed.

"Alright, your coming too, but I have a bad feeling about this."

**Inusapphrine: Hey, hey! I am so sorry for the long wait for the sequel! I hade it ready but my computer was infected with viruses! Sorry but Please REVIEW!**


End file.
